


Oi, redhead!

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Frank Iero, Asshole Gerard Way, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "Oi, redhead! Who are you lookin' all pretty for?"





	Oi, redhead!

"Oi, redhead! Who are you lookin' all pretty for?" Gerard rolled his eyes at the comment, shutting his locker door as he turned around, his eyes meeting Franks immediatly,

"Myself. Problem, dickbag?"

"No problem. Hey, I got you your favourite coffee, the fuckin' stupid bottled shit?" Frank threw the bottle, snorting when it hit Gerard in the middle of his chest,

"Wow. What a gentlemen."

"Catch ya later, loser." Frank called as he kept walking, Ray already starting their conversation back up as Gerard stared, he let Frank get four feet away before clearing his throat,

"Dick. Forgetting something?"

"Uh, nope?" But the smirk was already tugging at the cornor of his lips. Gerard watched him jog up before a kiss was placed to his cheek,

"Much better. Now fuck off." Gerard whispered, hearing Franks laugh echo through the hall until he was out of sight. Gerard flipped the empty corridor off, just because he could. Fuckin' Iero.

-

"Frank, are you copying Gerards homework again?" Gerard didn't even know why the still needed to have this conversation. It happened every single math class.

"Why would I copy his? He sucks more than me! And not even in the good way-" 

"Fuck yourself, Iero." Gerard bitched as he glared out the window. Frank laughed in return,

"Stop copying. You'll end up failing this class and then what? You'll have to repeat and Gerard will be away of to college. He'll be in New York and you'll be here-"

"Good. See to much of him anyway." Frank laughed again. Gerard flipped him off.

-

"You have the weirdest relationship ever, you know that right?" Mikey snorted as Gerard finally managed to hit Frank with a spit ball who was a few tables away, 

"So i've heard. Hey, you gonna eat that?" Gersrd nodded towards the pizza slice, frowning when Mikey pulled it closer to his chest. Traitor. He focused on his sketchbook then, watching the lines form on their own before a hand was on his shoulder, gentle and comforting,

"Hey. Pizza."

"Did you eat anything? Are you-"

"Eat your pizza, dickbag." Frank grinned and ducked down quickly, pressing three quick kisses to Gerards scalp,

"Come over tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah. Later, loser. Bye Mikey!" Gerard ate the pizza slice as he watched Frank talk to his friends and when their eyes eventually met, Frank stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes. Gerard did it straight back, showing Frank the half chewed pizza. The laugh that echoed through the cafeteria made Gerards stomach twist.

-

Behind Gerards bedroom door, they could both switch off. Their minds could finally relax and the insults became less and less until finally, Frank was curled up against Gerards chest as the shared soft closed mouth kisses.

"You're the best, Gee."

"Mm. So i've been told."

"And i'll keep telling you that. Every single day until I die. I'm yours."

"All fuckin' mine, iero." Gerard whispered, closing his eyes as he focused on the sofr breaths echoing through the room.

-

Gerard wasn't really sure if they were _Out._ It wasn't something they offically told anybody, they had just started slagging eachother off infront of everybody and then somehow that turned into kissing in Gerards bedroom. That was over a year ago, nobody even glanced at them anymore so Gerard guesses they figured it out, they never hid the cheek or forehead kisses, never even tried to so people must know, right?

So why the fuck was a girl flirting with _his_ Frank? He forced himself to stay sitting, staring at Frank smile politely at her as she kept talking, making sure to display her cleavage right into Franks face. Gerard shot a spitball at Franks head, covering his mouth when it hit her instead. She gasped loudly, her eyes meeting Gerards as she stared at him. Frank laughed loudly beside her,

"It was meant for Frank!"

"We are trying to have a conversation here!" She bitched loudly, Gerard could feel eyes on him now, the cafeteria going quiet as Gerard swallowed,

"You'rs actually trying to flirt with him."

"So? The fuck is it to do with you-" she was getting closer now, not even a table away as she huffed. Gerard could still see the circle of the spitball on her head, 

"Yeah, dickbag, what's it to do with you?" Frank was grinning, sat on his lunch table as he scratched his knee. Gerard hated him.

"You realise Frank is gay? Like the biggest homo i've ever met, right?-"

"Fuck. Must get you a mirror-" Frank started, shutting up when Gerard held out his hand,

"He's also mine. Aren't you, dickbag?"

"All yours, Gee." Frank sounded breathless, Gerard looked over at him hugging his knees to his chest, the small smile on his lips honest and soothing. All his.

"Now, you can totally try again. Don't let me stop you." Gerard turned back to his comic book as the cafeteria returned to normal. Frank gave him a kiss on the way to class.

-

"Oi, redhead, pssssst!" Gerard glanced up from his book, staring at Frank three desks up. He was almost falling out of his chair he was leaning so far back,

"What?"

"Ma wants you to come for dinner. Will you shower?"

"No. Can she make her brownie cake?" Gerard whispered, ignoring the loud sigh echoung through the classroom. He looked up at his history teacher, smiling at her happily,

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Do you want detension Mr. Way?"

"No."

"Well share with the class the important conversation that has to happen during my class." She crossed her arms as Gerard frowned, what a dick.

"Frank was just telling me he misses me, ma'am."

"Like hell I do." Frank snorted loudly, "Gerard won't stop drawing pictures of me naked!" He added happily. Gerard flipped him off.

"Detension. Both of you. Now shut up or get out!" She shook her head as she walked back to her desk, 

"Hey, she'll make the brownie cake. I'm sorry." Gerard waved the sad whisper off, sticking out his tongue instead.

-

Gerard kept kicking the back of Franks chair. He could feel the anger radiating of him as he watched the clock. 32 more minutes. 

"The fuck?" Frank eventually snapped, glancing up at the teacher to make sure his headphones where atill in place. Yup.

"Are you trying to end up single?" Frank snapped, pushing himself up when Gerard kicked his chair again. Gerard glanced at the teacber before at Frank, who was leaning over Gerards desk with his face red in anger.

"Gee, what is your problem?"

"I wanna do it."

"Do fucking what? Send me crazy?" Frank groaned loudly,

"That too. But uh..I wanna do it."

"Spell it out for me, G-"

"Fuck. I wanna fuck. I'm ready now-" Frank sucked the air through his teeth, eyes wide and lips parted. 

"Iero! Sit down or i'll give you detension for a month!" With a final glance Frank was sliding back into his chair. Gerard stopped trying to annoy him until a note slid onto his desk.

_We don't have to. Gee theres no rush, i'm all yours ok?_

**_Want to. Do u still want 2?_ **

Gerard threw it back, watching Franks body relax into the chair as he waited. Two minutes passed before the note slid back onto the table,

_I want everything with you, baby._

-

"I love you." Frank whispered, nose barely an inch from Gerards, he kept his grip on Franks wrist as he pushed himself up for a breathless kiss. 

"I fucking love you." Gerard echoed quietly, his arms moving to wrap around Franks middle as they finally untangled their limbs. He didn't let go, even when Franks phone began to ring or when the doorbell echoed through the house. Frank just stroked Gerards back in a gentle pattern,

"You wanna go to prom, Gee?"

"You wanna slow dance with me?" Gerard grinned, listening to the soft chuckle,

"I want everything with you." The words sent shivers down Gerards spine as he forced out a nod. Yeah, Gerard totally wanted everything with him too.

-

"Oi! Redhead, you left this at mine!" Frank threw it against Gerards chest as he kept walking, ignoring the confused look on Gerards face as he fumbled with the small box. He definetly didn't leave this at Franks. He opened it slowly, frowning at the ring embedded in the cushion. He took it out, seeing the black band contrast against his pale skin as small white writing caught his eyes,

_All mine, prettyboy._

Gerard felt his throat close up and faught the urge to cry. Was it a promise ring? Did Frank just throw a promise ring at him? Fucking Iero. He still found himself sliding it on his ring finger before shutting his locker.

 _Bathroom. Now._ Gerard texted, barely pressing send before he was walking. His brain wouldn't stop repeating _Frank!_

Gerard flicked rhe lock closed on the bottom stall, waiting for the quiet knock,

"Hey, we're gonna be lat-" Gerard shut him up with a kiss, tightening his fists in Franks tshirt and dragging him in,

"Love you. Love you so much."

"Love you more, G." Frank whispered but Gerard was already on his knees, wrestling open Franks belt as the bell echoed through the bathroom. It still didn't hide the moan Frank let out.

-

"Hey dickhead. You're late." Frank said as he peaked his head in the door, Gerard met his eyes in the mirror as his stomach twisted. _He already knew he was fucking late._

"Having second thoughts, Gee?" Frank shut the door, shuffling his feet awkwardly as Gerard turned to him,

"No. No second thoughts." He whispered, watching the tension leak out of Franks shoulders, they had been planning this for _Months._ It's all Gerard thought about. Frank finally being _his._

"Sit down, Frankie."

"What happened? Gerard?"

"Sit." Gerard whispered, shaking his head at Franks frown. He closed the gap between them, his hand moving to brush over Franks neck,

"Whatever it is we can fix, right? Don't leave me-"

"Never. Never gonna leave." Gerard kissed his nose gently, 

"I uh..may have lost the rings though." Frank let out a long breath, taking a step away as he rubbed his face, 

"You motherfucker! I thought you fucking hated me or some shit! Who gives a fuck about rings!" Frank laughed, swatting at Gerards shoulders gently,

"Uh..we need them to get married?"

"Good thing I brought spares. Clumsy fucking dickhead. Fuck, fuck I love you, never ever scare me like that again!" Frank laughed loudly as Gerard stared, tilting his head as he watched the only man he ever loved laugh. 

"You really love me, don't you?" Gerard asked quietly, Franks giggles bubbled to a stop as he smiled,

"From the moment I seen you i've been in love with you. It was always going to be you, my little redhead." Frank tugged at Gerards hair, it hadn't even been red in _years._

"Let's go and show everyone how lovey dovey we can be. Think they'll be shocked?"

"Depends. In your vows do you call me an asshole?" Gerard snorted,

"You know me so well, G." 

-

"Oi, redhead! Who are you looking all pretty for?" Franks voice echoed through the reception hall as Gerard held up his middle finger, grinning as Frank stuck out his tongue,

"It's always been for you."


End file.
